


About Last Night.

by guardiancastiel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blowjobs, Last Night's Text Messages, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka fantasizes about Jet's offer and recalls their little rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at slashthedrabble at LJ "Texts from Last Night".

Sokka felt more than guilty about it. He felt dirty, like the whole thought of shoving his hand down the front of his boxers was beyond shameful that even if Jet never found out, Sokka would still turn red and refuse to look his roommate in the eye for weeks maybe even months. 

Still, Sokka continued to read over Jet's text messages from last night.

_Did you like it?_

Sokka had hesitated in texting him back yes, because he wasn't supposed to like it. He wasn't supposed to still be hard at the thought that his college roommate had given him a pity blowjob. 

_Yes._

He had texted back the night before and _oh god_ – yes – at the thought of tonight with his throbbing cock in his hands, bringing him just a little bit more of forbidden pleasure. 

_Do you want me to do it again?_

Sokka had refrained in texting him back in all capitol letters. **YES!** He hadn't wanted to come off as desperate, but it had been a while since he had someone to conveniently have sex with. 

He felt wrong for thinking that. Jet was his friend, but he was offering and willing. So, in retrospect, it was just Jet being Jet. 

Sokka felt out of character, but the divergence felt so good. And the intense pleasure that began to pool beneath the thin cloth of his boxers, felt fine considering the circumstances that had brought it about. 

_Yes._

He had texted back simply, Jet hadn't replied after that. Which at the time, left Sokka a little depressed. But he knew Jet's game well enough – he liked to tease. 

Sokka continued to stroke himself, images of Jet's crooked smirk sending tingles down his spine. The thought of his roommate's lips parting, after spitting away the toothpick he always chewed on, and taking in his cock slowly one inch at a time. 

Before he could stop himself, Sokka came into his hand with a muffled grunt. 

Jet still wasn't in from the party he went to, Sokka hoped that maybe when he would come in he'd come through on his offer. Till then, Sokka scrolled through their texts again, his heart still racing from his climax and fantasized a little more about their rendezvous.


End file.
